Kaijuverse: The Amazing Spider-Man
''Kaijuverse: The Amazing Spider-Man ''is a film written and directed by Max Carroll. The first film in the Kaijuverse: Spider-Man trilogy, as well as a spin off of Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man film series, the film follows 16-year old Timothy Parker, an orphan from a young age living with his uncle Peter, his aunt Mary Jane, and his cousins May and Ben, as he discovers a hidden family secret involving the legendary masked adventurer known as Spider-Man. Tim, feeling a sense of responsibility, then takes on the mantle himself, becoming a new Spider-Man, protecting a crime-overrun New York City. Meanwhile, new super-villains begin wreaking havoc across New York. The film is the start of a trilogy of films focusing on the Timothy Parker incarnation of Spider-Man, the next two films being entitled Kaijuverse: The Spectacular Spider-Man and Kaijuverse: The Sensational Spider-Man. Plot On a rainy night in Harlem, New York, a young Timothy Parker Jr. discovers his father Tim Parker Sr.'s study has been burgled. Gathering up hidden documents, Tim's parents take him to the home of his aunt Mary Jane and uncle Peter, along with his cousins May and Ben, then mysteriously depart. Years later, Tim, now 16, attends Midtown Science High School, where he is bullied by Gene Thompson and has caught the eye of the beautiful Felicity Hardy. At home, Tim finds his father's papers and learns he worked with fellow scientist Maximus Yeager at OsCorp. Heading to OsCorp, Tim encounters Maximus himself, now the CEO. Tim then reveals that he is the son of Timothy Parker Sr. which enlightens Maximus. After chatting, Tim decides to head home, remembering to come back and visit. However, on his way home, Tim encounters some street thugs beating up a homeless man. Deciding to step in and help, Tim is astonished when he hardly feels a punch thrown by one of the thugs. Tim then displays superhuman agility and reflexes, as well as strength, too, when he knocks the group of thugs out without even getting hit once. However, one of the thugs, wielding a pipe, tries to hit Tim from behind, who seemingly instinctively dodges when a sixth sense warns him of danger. After taking the last thug out, Tim is thanked by the homeless man, who then leaves. Finally rriving home, Tim heads up to the attic in order to look for more of his father's research papers. However, while searching, Tim accidentally stumbles upon a chest towards the back of the attic. Curiously, Tim opens the chest, only to discover Spider-Man's costume and web shooters. Shocked by this revelation, accompanied by his sudden physical prowess, Tim successfully tries to scale a wall. Realizing what he has become, Tim takes the web shooters, runs back down to his room, and gets out a sketchpad. Drawing out several different costume designs, Tim eventually comes to a design he likes. Constructing a pair of wristguards for his web shooters, Tim sews his new costume, this one being heavily reminiscent of the Spider-Man costume he had found in the attic.